


Kleines Treffen?

by Feuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine kleine, fluffige One-Shot zu Kuroo/Tsukishima x3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kleines Treffen?

Der Zug hielt am Bahnhof von Tokyo und Tsukishima stieg aus diesem. Er blickte sich eine Weile suchend um. Warum war er überhaupt hierhin gefahren? Warum hatte er genau das gemacht, was dieser Kuroo gewollt hatte? Er seufzte resigniert. Er wusste einfach keine Antwort darauf, aber nun war er nunmal hier und suchte diesen Jungen von Nekoma.  
„Heeey Tsukki!“, schallte Kuroos Stimme über den ganzen Bahnsteig bis zu ihm herüber, worauf Tsukishima nur die Augen verdrehte.  
Ehrlich, warum war er nochmal hier? „Musst du so schreien?“, brummte er und trat auf den schwarzhaarigen zu, zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, „was wolltest du überhaupt?“  
„'Tschuldige, aber es ist toll, dass du wirklich gekommen bist“, grinste Kuroo und griff nach dem Arm des anderen, zog ihn durch die Masse hindurch und von dem Bahnhof herunter.  
„... Ich weiß gar nicht, wieso ...“, murmelte Tsukishima mehr zu sich selbst, als wirklich zu Kuroo. Wenn er dafür einen Grund kannte, war er schon ein Stück schlauer. Er war einfach nur nach dem Training in den nächsten Zug gestiegen, um nach Tokyo zu kommen. Zum Glück war Freitag und sie hatten am Wochenende keinen Unterricht.  
„Jetzt sei nicht so miesepetrig!“, sagte Kuroo und ging fröhlich weiter des Weges, sich bei dem anderen eingehakt habend.  
„Ich habe bis jetzt noch keinen Grund dazu, das nicht zu sein“, entgegnete Tsukishima und musterte den anderen argwöhnig.  
„Du bist gemein, weißt du das? Ist es etwa kein guter Grund, gut gelaunt zu sein, weil du mich siehst?“, fragte Kuroo fröhlich nach und sah Tsukishima lächelnd an, „... aber eigentlich wollte ich dich in ein Café zu einem Stück Kuchen einladen. Habe ich erst vor Kurzem mit Kenma entdeckt und dachte, dass wäre auch mal was für uns.“  
Ein wenig skeptisch musterte Tsukishima ihn, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern: „Von mir aus ...“  
„Boah, du bist echt schwer zufrieden zu stellen ...“, murmelte Kuroo, „man könnte meinen, dir ist meine Gesellschaft nicht gut genug.“  
„Hm, könntest recht haben“, entgegnete Tsukishima und grinste ihn von der Seite her an, auch, wenn er das nicht ganz so ernst meinte, wie er es vielleicht gesagt hatte. Irgendwo konnte er Kuroo schon leiden, sonst wäre er bestimmt gar nicht erst nach Tokyo gefahren.  
„Jetzt sag bloß, du bist nur nach Tokyo gefahren, um Bokuto und Akaashi zu sehen ...“, sagte Kuroo ein wenig beleidigt.  
„Kann sein“, entgegnete Tsukishima und blickte Kuroo ruhig an.  
„... Du machst mich aber _nicht_ eifersüchtig!“, sagte Kuroo und zog den Mittelblocker von Karasuno in das Café, in das er gehen wollte, wo sie sich an einem gemütlichen Tisch mit Blick nach draußen niederließen.  
„Schade aber auch“, schmunzelte Tsukishima und griff nach der Karte des Cafés.  
„Was haben die, was ich nicht habe?“, brummte Kuroo und musterte Tsukishima einfach nur durchdringend, der gerade die Karte studierte.  
„Als wenn ich dir das sagen würde ...“, murmelte Tsukishima und legte die Karte auf dem Tisch ab, musterte den anderen ein wenig und schmunzelte dann, „du _bist_ eifersüchtig auf Bokuto und Akaashi.“  
„Bin ich nicht, Tsukki!“, sagte Kuroo, beugte sich über den Tisch und drückte seinem Partner einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er sich wieder normal hinsetzte und die Bedienung herwinkte, damit sie bestellen konnten.  
Nachdem diese ihre Bestellungen aufgenommen hatte, blickte Tsukishima noch etwas verwirrt zu Kuroo, bevor er schmunzelte: „Aber du scheinst nicht gerne zu teilen, wie?“  
„Wenns um dich geht, nein“, grinste Kuroo zurück.  
„Wir könnten nachher ja noch eine Runde mit den beiden spielen ...“, murmelte Tsukishima, während sich ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen zeigte und er sich nebenbei auf dem Tisch abstützte.  
Überrascht sah Kuroo zu ihm, schüttelte aber nur den Kopf: „Keine Chance! Ich teile dich nicht mit Bokuto und Akaashi! Heute gehörst du nur mir, wo wir endlich wieder was Zeit für uns haben!“  
Tsukishima grinste nur weiterhin: „... und du willst mir erzählen, dass du nicht eifersüchtig bist?“ Vielleicht wusste er doch ganz genau, wieso er nach Tokyo gekommen war.


End file.
